1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a high strength Al-based alloy powder having excellent heat resistance. More particularly, it pertains to a process for producing an Al-based alloy powder which is produced by mechanical alloying (the MA method).
2. Description of the Prior Art An Al-based alloy having high strength and high heat resistance has heretofore been produced by the liquid quenching method. In particular, an Al-based alloy having the above-mentioned composition is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1-275732. The Al-based alloy obtained by the liquid quenching method has an amorphous or fine crystalline structure and is an excellent alloy having high strength, high heat resistance and high corrosion resistance. There is also disclosed therein that the aforesaid alloy is obtained by direct mechanical alloying (MA method).
The Al-based alloy which is produced by the liquid quenching method or the mechanical alloying method as disclosed in the above Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1-275732 is an excellent alloy exhibiting high strength, high heat resistance and high corrosion resistance but still leaves some room for improvement with respect to strength, thermal expansion coefficient and ductility in the temperature range of from room temperature to an elevated temperature. These properties are particularly important in the case where the alloy powders obtained are compacted and made into a consolidated material by the use of existing powder metallurgical techniques.